The joy of beeng alone
by Half-Blood Kitten
Summary: When Ryou and Bakura are left alone in the big house....the flames of love start to burn...I need reviews...pls...pls...pls...pls


_

* * *

This is a story from the personal collection_

_of "The Wolf Demon", "Hokorono" or "Limens". You decide! I have a lot of nicknames._

_Warning! Read, only if you like yaoi. If you don't, then go to hell!_

_Note: I don't own you Yu Gi Oh…_

_Bakura and Ryou_

By

Wolf Demon, Hokorono or Limens

_One-Shot_

The Bakura house was very quiet!

It was Friday night and all her inhabitants had gone out. Even the evil spirit from the Millennium Ring, Bakura, had managed to get a date.

Only Ryou had been left behind. He didn't like going out or spending time with his father and his Yami. It wasn't like didn't like his father…or Bakura. It was exactly the opposite. He loved the Yami with all his heart. He just preferred to sit in the dark with a large bucketful of ice-cream, watch cartoons and think about his life. And that's exactly what he was about to do now!

Ryou stepped into the dark kitchen and closed the door as slowly and as quietly as he could. Although he was all alone in the big mansion he tried not to make to make too much noise. He really was a big coward.

When he entered the kitchen, the lights were turned off so total darkness covered everything.

"Where are the dammed switches?"-said to himself Ryou, running his fingers around the walls, searching for them.

Then, all of a sudden, the lamps were turned on and banished the darkness with a strong beam of light, which blinded Ryou, who gave a little gasp. Without knowing where he was going, Ryou made a few steps straight ahead, but accidentally tripped and lost balance.

But instead of crashing in the solid floor, he landed RIGHT into the strong arms of his Yami.

"Bakura?" shouted Ryou relieved, not knowing his friend was home" Thanks! But…what are you doing here? Didn't you have a date?"

"I dumped her" was the boy's simple answer.

"But…why? She seemed very nice."

"She was a bitch."

"YAMI!" couldn't believe his sensitive ears Ryou "How can you talk like that. Have you got no shame?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, just forget about it…want some ice cream?

"Maybe" smiled Bakura for the first time "What flavor?"

"Strawberry and vanilla."

"Let's go!'

The two took the ice cream from the refrigerator and two bowls, and went upstairs. Then they chose the yami's bedroom and closed the door.

"Would you like to watch a video, hikari?" suggested Bakura.

"Good idea."

Bakura smiled and went out of his room. After a few minutes he returned with a small box. He placed it on the bed and started digging into it.

"Bakura…" asked Ryou looking toward the boy's direction "What are you looking for?"

"Something special!"

"What?"

"You'll see..." gave a sinister smile Bakura.

After he had thrown almost half of the boxes's contents on the floor, the older of the two found the movie he wanted.

"What is that?"

"You'll see…"

The Yami placed the cassette into the recorder and lay next to Ryou, grabbing the bowl the boy was hanging him.

"What's the video about, Yami?"

"You'll see…"

"Oh come on!" retorted Ryou "Let me see the cover!"

Bakura gave him the cover.

"Bakura…" said Ryou with a trembling voice "Bakura, this is porn! Gay porn?"

"So?"

"I CAN'T WATCH THIS!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE…because…" Ryou's face turned red, but he kept silence.

The film started. Soon after that thoughtless sex scenes started. One after another! Only sex, sex, SEX….Gay sex!

A strange shiver passed through Ryou's body and concentrated itself between the boy's legs. A great sensation started rising. Ryou noticed that and tried to hide it by crossing his legs, but Bakura noticed that:

"Are you OK, Ryou?"

"Uh…Oh, yes…yes, I'm fine!"

"You like it don't you?"

"What?"

"This."

And whit that two bowls of ice cream were left behind on the floor, as the two boy's lips met.

At first Ryou was shocked, but gradually he got used to the new sensation and started adding more passion to the kiss.

Soon the boys broke the kiss, needing air. Bakura placed his hand on his soon to be lover and whispered in his ear:

"Do you want me to do some more research?"

"YES…"shouted Ryou "Please…"

The older boy smiled and kissed him deeply. Then he placed a hand on his chest and slowly removed his shirt, leaving him only with his jeans. When the shirt was gone, Bakura pressed his lips against his hikari's cold flesh, leaving wet traces and small love bites, here and there.

Ryou tried to suppress a moan but didn't manage, which made Bakura laugh.

"What?"

"You are so cute…" and with that the white haired demon unbuttoned the boy's jeans and left him nude.

"I love you." was the only thing the older boy said before he devoured his koishi's erection hungrily.

At first teased the head with his tongue, making Ryou moan even more. But after a few minutes he continued with the stalk, taking almost all of him inside.

"Bakura I can't hold on for much longer….arrrggg…

The moan came out of Ryou's mouth in bits, mixing with his climax and making something great.

Bakura took all of the boy's seed inside him and swallowing it, but he knew that he couldn't last too much eater. (Ryou's moans and shivers had made him really hard)

He looked at the red face of his lover and kissed him passionately, pumping his erection at the same time. The climax rushed into him seconds later and he collapsed into the sleepy boy beneath him.

"I love you…" was the only thing the Yami could say to him before sleep caught him….

_**I hope you like it. That's my first fiction so far.**_

**_I plan on writing a "Harry Potter" story next, but I am not sure yet…_**

**_Pls; review…._**


End file.
